


[podfic] just like it should

by fabrega, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Finding A Place To Call Your Own, Homecoming, Homesickness, M/M, Podfic, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Spoilers, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/pseuds/fabrega, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You're the Resistance's best pilot, and he's <b>wearing your jacket</b>. Just go talk to him!"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] just like it should

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [just like it should](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511290) by [fabrega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/pseuds/fabrega). 



  
  
**Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**   
****

**Warnings:**  Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Spoilers  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:19:34  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW_TFA\)%20_just%20like%20it%20should_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
